


Drowning in deniall

by CrackedNotBroken



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedNotBroken/pseuds/CrackedNotBroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!  I'm Madison and I'm new here so please no hate um I came from wattpad and I really hope you guys like this!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Drowning in deniall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Madison and I'm new here so please no hate um I came from wattpad and I really hope you guys like this!!!

"TONIGHT LET'S GET SOME AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE -"

"DIE YOU DEVIL CHILD"

Some may consider throwing a alarm clock, playing a old song by your favorite band, harsh but eh I call it tough hate no not love hate due to the fact I hate waking up and love sleep. I slowly get out of my pizza stained, tear stained, blankets that haven't been washed since the 90's, bed and rummage through my closet to find an outfit that looks like I semi have it all together and matches. After deciding that's way too much effort I just grab a band T, some skinny jeans and my classic black converse. 

I am running out the door to go do god only know go what but it definitely wasn't school when my mom calls me back inside.  
" Madison honey, come back in here"  
I walk uncertainly towards the island where she has made me breakfast, which happens to be my favorite thing to eat in the morning, pancakes. Now I'm curious and suspicious. 

"so your school has been canceled all week-"

"WHAT YOU LET THAT DEMONIC DEVICE WAKE ME UP FOR NO REASON! " I lightly scream 

"Madison! Let me finish" mom scolds. And doesn't resume talking until she sees me munching away on some pancakes 

"now school is canceled all week because a boy band is coming here and is probably going to cause havoc and drop the attendance account anyways" 

"what boy band would cause all this-" I drop my fork and my mom is smiling at me. 

"wait..... ONE DIRECTION IS COMING HERE OMG WHAT WHEN HOW WHERE WHAT JDJWMMDJSNRJFKS " someone call 911 cause I'm having a heart attack of too much intake of the boys. 

"yup and they are staying at the hotel I work at so guess who might get to meet them"

"IF YOU SAY ME I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN EVEN LIKE I'M HYPERVINTILATING I CAN'T BREATHE OMG HOLY CARROTS "

At this point in my life I question if fangirling is normal then I think yes so I don't care if I am running around my living room flapping my arms like a bird and screaming incoherent things I might get to meet ONE MOTHER EFFING DIRECTION 

*Later that day*

Ring Ring Ring Ring 

I'm watching Netflix on the telly in the living room while the phone goes off but way too lazy to actually answer it so I let it go to the machine 

BEEP *one Madison I know your home and probably watching Netflix but please try to pick up the phone next time. Also I forgot my lunch in the fridge can you please bring it to the hotel for me honey just give it to Amanda she'll take it back. Oh and I love you bubye *

My mom knows me too well. I lazily get up from the spot I have been sitting at so long its warm and slowly make my way to the kitchen. I grab her lunch, my coat, and some keys and head out the door. Mom is a manager at a local can't hotel which is maybe a 20 minute drive from our house. She loves it there and enjoys the people me I hate people neither one of us knows why. Dad left when I was young and I don't even know what he looks like but since then it's just been mom and me and honestly I don't mind my mom and I relationship is based in honestly and trust and she is my best friend and I love her. I'm about 10 minutes away and crossing an intersection with a green light and look to my left and see someone running a red light. Clearly I try to speed up to try not to cause a collision when the next thing I know I am being shook all over the place and it feels like everything is in slow motion and all I can see are the sounds. The crashing windows, the crunching of metal, and my screams. 

Then it went black.


	2. My body is overflowing with Horanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison just got in a crash while driving to the hotel her mother works at and this is what happens when she wakes up. Ps the title is suppose to be punny so I put Horanes instead of hormones didn't know if anyone got that xD

I haven't even opened my eyes and I know it's too bright to be my room see I kinda have this problem called waking up so I try really hard to keep light out of my room so I have a chance to have more sleep. It feels like I have a massive headache like wtf happened I can't remember like anything. Ok my name is Madison umm my mom works at a hospital and the date is...umm the date is ..damn eh all well even when I'm normal which is never I never know the date. The next thing is I know where I live so does this mean I don't have a concussion? Umm did I get hungover I don't remember any of my nonexistent friends inviting me to a party then it hits me mom hospital the crash all at once. 

I jerk up into a sitting position on my bed and open my eyes and see the light which I winced cause I'm obviously a vampire and I love the dark. I take in my surroundings ok I'm obviously in a hospital room and I'm not seeing many doctors running around in the hallways or a lot of noise so that means I'm probably not in the ICU so I'm probably stable idk if I have any really significant injuries yet and as I am about to pull my blanket off I hear my door open. 

At first glance since I only saw the approaching person out of the corner of my eye and his head was down I thought it was the doctor then the weirdest thing happened my life changed dramatically and became a chick flick because shit just went all slowmo and Niall Horan and I met eyes. He dropped whatever he was holding and I said the one thing I never thought I would say if I ever met him 

"Please tell me you aren't the idiot who hit me also please tell me you didn't find my phone or look through it cause I have a lot of pictures of you that I can't explain one of them is you ass I mean shit no fuck I'm shutting up now" and people wonder why I don't socialize with the opposite sex everything I say comes out wrong them I try to correct it and well explaining usually makes it worse but I never learn.

He kinda grabs down and picks up the stuff he dropped and gave me one of his adorable smiles that aren't on posters anymore cause he doesn't smile so I wanna punch him but then realize he kinda has millions of dollars and yea I would probably go to jail or worse be beat up by so many hormone raging teenage girls that no amount of makeup wipes or scary music would scare them enough to leave me alone. By the time that monologue goes through me head he's already sitting down and laughing to himself and might I add still not answering my question.

"Oh wait before you answer those other two question how long have I been out cause like where the fuck is my mom "

That ladies and gentlemen is how I got a celebrity rolling he was literally on the ground laughing and I think I saw him even wipe away a tear can we just take a moment to realize I MADE NIALL HORAN CRY FROM LAUGHTER ok thanks.

"Love one question at a time. No I was not the idiot but I am sorry to inform you the idiot did a hit and run I was just a bystander and I couldn't stand to watch that I heard your screaming and I just had to help also no I didn't look through your phone because privacy is something that should be privileged " he takes a break and does one of those dramatic looks down to the ground and tries to make us feel bad for stalking him "and finally I met your mum lovely lady and um yea she went out to go get some polos or something " he looks down blushing cause he is totally adorable and I'm in heaven cause honestly I am not this lucky in life like I'm the chick who gets all the number opposite of the numbers they draw for the lottery like if it's 1,34,76,90,1038938 I would get 2,35,75,91,1038937 don't believe me well it's true.

But if this is a dream honey you best bet your bottom dollar I'll stick it out to the end "well if it makes you feel any better I never stalked you also this is America here a polo is a shirt or to comparison of the candy you are talking about a life savor(a/n honestly didn't know a polo was a candy like a life savor and believed in Nialls solo in Over Again was legit him talking about him having a hole in his shirt ) also when you said sorry to inform you I thought you were gonna tell me my cat died and I don't even have a cat so like wtf" as I finished the sentence he was already laughing this boy is laughing more from the things I say then anyone has in my life I'm not really known as being 'funny' also normal but I mean I'm not so its not really a lie .

He was sitting in a position to where his back was on the wall behind him and he then switched positions to now he was closer to me with his elbows on his knees. 

"Has anyone told you how extraordinary you are lately?" Ok god I lied you gotta wake me up now my Horanes are gonna be the death of me I can't only take Niall being so perfect for so long without literally jumping on that if I wasn't tied down with all these HIVS and shit for blood I would be and idk of that is good for my health. 

"Umm yea no not really but I blame that due to the fact that I've been under oh and that I don't really socialize but eh I've gotten this far in life doing it so why stop a good thing" 

He kinda gives me a glare that is mixed with many emotions but you can read them all like a book he has happiness, excitement, a mischievous glare, a hint of love and a dash of passion and most of all caring and determination so put that all together folks and you'll get a delicious Niall cupcake or whatever is edible food is food no matter what it is. 

Before he can't speak I obviously talk again because clearly I have no idea when to shut the fuck up ...ever "so what exactly is wrong with me" I make a hand gesture towards the bottom half of my body and that is when the man I love goes silent. "...Niall..." He looks down and gets a grave look on his face. Then the doctor walks in stupid doctors always having stupid timing.

"Well it looks like you have a full house huh?" He smiles at me and tries to make me feel comfortable but hint the word try but in reality his exaggerated attempt to try to make small talk and make me feel comfortable just fills the air with silence and tension. "Well Madison it looks like your body is reacting well to the antibiotics we gave you and I'm not seeing any real signs that you are having a reaction to anything we are giving you.." He trails off at the end and walks over and examines my arms a bit more but I take notice how he doesn't go near my legs and then the walks over to the monitors also I take notice to how Niall jeeps staring at my legs. The doctor is going on and on about something that I honestly don't care about but then I realize not only is Niall here but he mentioned he met my mom that means it has to be bad right...right?? 

"Umm doc" he turns around 

"Yea" 

"What exactly is wrong with me?" I look at Niall and him and as soon I the question leaves my mouth he looks at Niall and Niall just shook his head no.

Begining to feel frustrated beyond belief and never really being one who has patience I rip the sheets off my legs and discover something I never wanna see again. 

I rip off the sheet gasp and look at Niall

"...oh my god...my legs.."

A/n warning in case you can't notice by the last two chapters I really like cliffhangers


End file.
